paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy Never Dies
This story is a deep and sad one! If you don't like that, then click away NOW!!! It was hard for me to write this. It took a lot of time to bring myself too. After reading stories like this by others, I felt the last movement needed to do it. The date is June the 5th 2026. 1 and a half years since Officer Rex Delanor Weathers had officially retired. And after a very eventful life, a legacy will soon be all that's left of him. The Officer that was once the most feared for anyone who dared break the law, has only 1 minute left to live. Rex Delanor Weathers is lying on a couch in the lounge area of the Lookout. His family and every Paw Patrol member is with him. Katie is also there. Ella Weathers, his wife of 11 years is sitting next to him with tears in her eyes. And like everyone else in the room, she knows that her Rex's time has come. For the past 6 months, Rex has been on the slow path towards the grave. Alzheimer's disease has taken a hard hit on him as well as his friends and family. Them not being able to have any true fun with him anymore has been hard. And he hasn't appeared in public for 4 months. His voice which was once so strong and proud, is silent. But now a case of Pneumonia has fired the last bullet needed to spell out the end. Rex has had it for only a day, but his body was already so fragile that he couldn't even walk anymore. In fact, he hasn't for an entire month. Rex's condition 3 months into Alzheimer's had left him not even being able to recognize his own wife! Which broke Ella's heart the most. The months up until now have been long and painful for everyone. His younger siblings have all moved on before him. Georgia was the last one left and she had passed only 2 weeks earlier. Rumours about Rex's now rapidily failing health have been going round Adventure Bay for several days now. But soon everyone will know that they are true. Lying on his deathbed, Rex was looking at every around him. Eyes half open, but not in pain. They are filled with love. And he doesn't seem to be confused anymore. His next breath is more rough than the previous. His eyes slowly close. Then a large tear drops from Ella's face and lands on Rex's paw. His eyes shoot open and he looks at her deeply. Ella looks at him too. Then takes a deep breath before leaning and whispering in Rex's ear: "You've fought hard love. But you've suffered enough. Letting go is the best you can do now." Rex looked at her with eyes full of love. They were half open, but Ella could tell that for once in a long time, he understood what was being said to him. "I love you Rex. I always have and always will." Ella whispered to him with large tears in her eyes. Rex gave a little smile before laying his head down, still looking at Ella. Ella leaned forward and slowly kissed him on the cheek. Rex slowly shut his eyes with the feeling of the kiss in him and slowly took his last breath. It was a peaceful and relaxed breath. Before all fell silent. Ella slowly fell over Rex crying. Her pups went up to her and started nuzzling her. All with tears in their eyes. Everyone around them had tears too. The master Police Officer himself, the one that many thought to be invincible, is dead. The time is 4:35pm. Ella's pups slowly managed to walk her away outside to get some fresh air and allow her to let what just happened sink in. Though they all knew that it would take a long time for that. Meanwhile, Chase went up to Rex. He shut his tear filled eyes, raised his paw and saluted. The way Rex had once tought him with a little flick at the end. "You were the toughest soul I have ever met. Rest easy si.......mate." Chase was going to say "Sir", but knew that Rex would prefer something less formal. Rex's funeral was the largest in Adventure Bay's history. His coffin which had the Australian flag drapped over it, sat on display at the Town Hall for a day before the actual funeral. In that time, the whole town walked around it to farewell the Officer they all loved and admired. And to thank him for his service to the town. The actual funeral was held in the Town Hall the next day and Mayor Goodway, Ryder, Chase, Katie, Saber, Gloria and Matilda all gave speeches. Matilda was able to make the audience laugh the most with stories about funny camping trip moments with her father. The Australian National Anthem, Waltzing Matilda and Battle Hymn of the Republic were then played before his coffin was transported to the hills where Rex would be placed to rest in the bright green fields that looked out to sea. When the time came for Ella to say her last goodbye, she broke down over his coffin crying. Saber, Gloria, Scowler, Silvana and Matilda all went up to her and slowly managed to guide their now widowed mother away and into a car to take them home. Rex was finally buried once all the mourners had left and his headstone was placed not long after. But now Ella was the one everyone was worrying about. They didn't know how she would manage without Rex. People told her it would get easier. But that wasn't the case with Ella. It got harder by the day. But it would soon all come to rest. Because 6 months later, on the night of 18th of December 2026, which would have been Rex's 15th birthday, Ella Weathers died peacefully in her sleep while dreaming of Rex. And when she went upstairs where everyone goes once their time comes, Rex was there waiting for her. "Long time, no see love!" He said. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Sad Category:Sad Story Category:Death of an OC character occurs Category:Death Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story